Dragon's Heart
by Kyoko95
Summary: A girl's who has the heart of the dragon but the soul of the ocean, is raised by the Southern Water Tribe, and then falls in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation. I know i really suck at summaries, Please Review! And if someone has ideas for chapter titles or anything please tell me! I can always use the help! Please and Thank You! Rated M for later chapters! :):):):):):):):):)
1. The Meeting

Kyoko looked up at the sky as a bright beam of light shot up into the bright blue sky, "Kanna what was that?" Kyoko asked a woman with silver hair and pale blue eyes. "I do not know young one," Kanna spoke in her whispery voice. "I'm going to go see if Sokka and Katara are ok." Kyoko said before running off in the direction of the beam of light.

She skipped from ice patch to ice patch, not once slipping on the as her body temperature slightly melted the ice. She paused on a solid piece of ice when she heard voices, Katara's voice, Sokka's voice and a third unknown voice. "Sokka, Katara?" Kyoko said as she came around large glacier blocking that had been blocking her view of them.

Sokka, Katara, and a bald headed young boy in a mixture of yellow and orange whirled around at the sound of Kyoko's soft voice. "Kyoko! What are you doing here?" Sokka and Katara both asked Kyoko. "I saw the beam of light and I came to see if you guys were ok and if you guys knew anything about it, and obviously, you do." Kyoko said as she crossed her arms over her full chest. Her blue eyes shining like crystals.

"Hi! I'm Aang," the bald-headed boy said as he suddenly dashed in front of Kyoko, causing her to step back quickly. When she stepped back her body temperature spiked suddenly causing the ice beneath her feet to melt a little more than normal, which caused her to fall. "Aaah, don't scare me like that!" Kyoko said raising her voice slightly.

"Are you ok Kyoko?" Sokka asked as he rushed over and helped Kyoko up. "Yes, I'm fine, quick question though, what's with the bald kid?" Kyoko asked. "He's an Airbender, isn't that amazing?" Katara asked excitedly. "Wait did you just say Airbender?" Kyoko asked as her mouth fell open. "Yes, what's so surprising about that?" the boy known as Aang asked. "Never mind," she said as Katara gave her a look that said to be quiet.

"Let's just head back to the village," Kyoko said as she pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on. After getting back to the village Sokka grabbed Kyoko's arm and led her off to the side as Aang and Katara went off somewhere. "Do me a favor and stay away from that boy Aang, I don't trust that guy."

She glowered at Sokka before responding, "Alright Sokka I will, besides I don't trust anyone that is from a race of benders that have been dead for a hundred years." Sokka nodded at Kyoko. Kyoko sat down to tea with Kanna as a sudden flare shot up into the sky. Kyoko's cup fell to the snow-covered ground with a soft thump, spilling hot tea across the snow.

"What on earth?" Kyoko gasped as she looked to where the flare came from, "I think that came from the old Fire Nation ship." "I think your right Kyoko," Kanna said as she shook her grey head. "Kyoko, let's go make sure Katara and Aang didn't do anything too dumb," a boy with golden eyes and black hair said.

"Hmm, ok Ferrion, I guess we should, we'll be right back Kanna." Kyoko said as she grabbed her twin brother, Ferrion's hand and ran off toward where the old Fire Nation ship was. "I have a bad feeling about this, we should have found a way to disable all those traps on the ship a long time ago," Kyoko sighed lightly. "Aww, sister, it's fun to avoid all the traps and plus it's a good place to practice our fire bending," Ferrion said.

"You're the craziest brother a girl could have, you know, that right?" Kyoko said. Katara suddenly skidded around a corner just Kyoko and Ferrion stopped walking for a second, which caused Katara and Aang to slam into them. "You guys are in so much trouble," Kyoko frowned at Katara and Aang. "Shut up Kyoko," Katara grumbled at Kyoko as she shouldered past Kyoko roughly. "Wow, someone is in a bad mood," Ferrion chuckled.

Kyoko just rolls her eyes as she heads back to the village, fully intending to tell Kanna what Katara and Aang had done. "Hurry up Ferrion! , You're so slow!" Kyoko said as she broke into an all-out sprint. "Oh really?" Ferrion said as sped up and just barely managed to make it back to the village before Kyoko.

Kyoko skidded into the village just as a Fire Nation ship stopped at the edge of the village. "Kanna!, What's going on?" Kyoko asked as she came running up as the eyes of the Fire nation soldiers followed Kyoko's movements. "Who are you?" Ferrion asked a Fire Nation soldier, who looked as if he was in charge of the others. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne of the Fire Nation." The Soldier said, "And I'm looking for the Avatar."

Kyoko narrowed her cerulean eyes at the soldier known as Zuko. "You won't find him here," Kyoko said her blue eyes blazing. "I saw the light, and there is no other source powerful enough to make that beam other than the Avatar, so I know he's here, don't play dumb with me little girl," Zuko growled his molten eyes blazing.

"Leave Kyoko alone!" Sokka yelled as he went after Zuko with his weapon, Zuko blocked Sokka's attack and then sent him flying. Sokka landed with and oomph, "Leave our friends alone!" Ferrion and Kyoko yelled as they started to attack Zuko. "Stop right there you two, you could get yourselves hurt," Kanna said. "But Kanna, he hurt Sokka," Ferrion said, Kyoko shakes her head as she grabs her brother by the back of his collar and drags him over to Kanna and turns and glares at Zuko.

"Ferrion, you what Kanna says goes, and don't forget that." Kyoko whispered to her brother. Ferrion sighed and crossed his arms as he leveled a glare at Zuko. "Leave the village in peace and I will go with you willingly," Aang said as he landed on the ground after flying around on his glider. "Wait a second you're the Avatar?" Ferrion and Kyoko asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to be." Aang said as he was led aboard Zuko's ship. Kyoko just walked off shaking her head lightly still in disbelief that Aang a twelve-year old boy was the Avatar. "Unbelievable, that boy is the Avatar," Ferrion said as he walked up behind Kyoko. "Your right it is hard to believe at first, but we have to help him," Kyoko said just as she spotted Katara and Sokka loading up Aang's sky bison Appa. "If you're going to save him, we are coming with you," Kyoko and Ferrion said at the same time.

"No way," Sokka said at the same time as Katara said, "We'll need as much help as we can get." "Sokka you can't stop me or my sister and you know that," Ferrion said as he throws his and Kyoko's stuff atop off Appa's saddle after they packed their stuff. Kyoko climbed up onto Appa's back nimbly and then helped Ferrion onto Appa's back. "You're insane Kyoko," Sokka grumbled as he climbed into the saddle and sat in the back of the saddle, away from everyone else. Kyoko smiled at Sokka, her cerulean eyes gleaming brightly in the son.

"What was it Aang said to get Appa to fly?" Katara asked, "I think it was Yip yip, or something like that," Sokka said right before Appa shot into the air, making Sokka freak out. "Oh god, I prefer walking over flying in the air you guys," Sokka said as his face became tinted a pale green. "Then don't look down Sokka," Kyoko said as she leaned over the side of Appa's saddle, her long black hair being whipped around by the wind. Ferrion watched his sister and shook his head slightly, his own dark hair falling into his golden colored eyes.

"So how exactly are we going to save Aang again?" Ferrion asked Katara, "you do have a plan right?" Katara glared at Ferrion, "Of course I have a plan" "Yeah, I don't believe you do, but oh well, we will deal with how to save Aang when we find the Fire Nation ship that he is on," Kyoko said as she watched the water flying past underneath them. Kyoko sighed at the feel of the wind, "The air feels good up here, I don't know why," Kyoko said to no one in particular. "I agree with you, it does feel good," Ferrion said as he leaned against the side of Appa's saddle.

"There's the ship!" Katara yelled. "Really Katara? Do you want to announce to them that we are here?" Kyoko asked exasperatedly. "Shut up Kyoko," Katara grumbled as she led Appa to a large Glacier, and landed him as Kyoko started to come up with a plan to save Aang. Just as Kyoko opened her mouth in order to tell them her plan on how to save Aang, they heard a commotion from the direction of the ship, they saw Aang as they looked down. "Let's go!" Katara said as she got back up onto Appa's back, they landed on the deck of the ship.

Kyoko jumped off of Appa's back and sent a strong blast of fire at the soldiers who were chasing Aang, she noticed the boy named Zuko a second too late, as he sends a powerful fireball at her, sending her over the edge of the ship. "Kyoko!" Ferrion yelled as he ran to the side of the ship. "Ferrion come on, we have to get out of here," Katara said, but Ferrion ignored her as he jumped into the freezing water after his sister.

"That boy is an idiot," Katara said under her breath as she steered Appa away from the ship, after Aang caused snow to fall onto the Fire Nation ship, preventing it from moving. Ferrion gulps in a large breath of air as his head breaks the surface of the water, he started to swim with one arm, since he was holding his sister with the other arm. Suddenly there was a net thrown over them and they were both dragged onto the deck of the Fire Nation ship. Ferrion coughed loudly, trying to expel from his lungs. "Lock both of them up, in separate cells," Zuko said as soon as one of the soldiers got the water out of Kyoko's lungs.

After Kyoko and Ferrion were put in separate cells, Kyoko woke up, her lashes fluttering lightly. Her blue eyes widening as she sees that she is in a room she doesn't recognize at all. She tries to sit up, but gasp in pain, as pain seems to explode in her chest. "Where am I?" Kyoko gasped in pain, just as the door to her cell creaked open, a man with a long grey beard, wearing fire nation garb. "It's alright child, do not be afraid I will not hurt you young one," the man said. "My name is Iroh, and what is yours?" Iroh asked after sitting down on the only chair in the room. "What do you care?" Kyoko asked as she watches Iroh's every movement. Iroh chuckled lightly, "What's so funny?" Kyoko snapped her blue eyes flashing. "Nothing really child, it's just that you are quite the little spitfire, aren't you?" Iroh chuckled lightly. Kyoko settled back against the wall, suddenly tired, the pain in her chest coming back, she winced, "Is your wound still hurting?" Iroh asked gently before summoning a guard, and ordered him to fetch more bandages.


	2. The Boat

Kyoko shifted slightly, causing the chains that were binding her wrists to rattle loudly. Her head snapped up as she hears the sound of the heavy metal door to her cell being unlocked, and then opened. Prince Zuko opened the door and looked around in order to make sure his Uncle was not in there, although he did not really mind if he was or not, he just did not want him to hear what he was about to say to Kyoko, or what he was about to do. Zuko walked up to Kyoko and squatted down in front of her. He brushed a strand of her long obsidian-blue hair out of her face.

Kyoko looked at Zuko, wondering what brought on this sudden show of kindness, but her thoughts were interrupted as Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, as he placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Her soft blue eyes went wide, not expecting him to do this. She struggled and tried to push him away, causing the chains on her wrists to raddle loudly.. Zuko pulled away as a knock sounded at the door of the cell. "What the hell was that?" Kyoko growled softly, her cheeks tinted a slight pink, to Zuko as he stood up and walked to the door. "I did it to keep some of my more, lecherous guard to leave you alone. If they think your mine, then they will think twice before messing with you," Zuko said in an emotionless tone, before walking back toward her and unlocking her chains, causing them to clank loudly against the wall as her wrists were set free. "I do believe I can trust you enough not to run away?" He said teasing voice. Kyoko looked up at him and blinked as the weight of the chains was removed.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she started to get up, stumbling slightly, before walking a few steps on shaky legs. After a minute her legs got used to standing and walking. She sighed, "Why did you remove my chains?" She asked curiously. "Well he couldn't just let my sister rot in a cell when I said I would become one of his soldiers." Ferrion said as he opened the door. "Ferrion," Kyoko stumble over to her brother and hugged him tightly and then realized that he was wearing the uniform of a Fire Nation soldier. "Ferrion what are you wearing?" Kyoko asked, her blue eyes wide. "Well I kinda agreed to become one of Zuko's soldiers as long as you're treated with the respect you deserve and with kindness as well."

She blinked as her eyes became adjusted to the harsh light of the sun, as her brother led her out onto the deck of Zuko's ship. She looked around, she walked over to the side of the ship and peered down at the water. She leaned against the railing, enjoying the feel of the sun on her skin, and the feel of the wind through her long black hair. She tilted her head to the side when she notices something swimming alongside them. She watches the long serpentine creature, as I leapt out of the water and splashed her with water as it dove back into the water. She giggled lightly as she shook the water off of her. She smiled at the creature as it rose up out of the water and looked straight at her, its clear blue eyes appear to be boring into her very soul. Kyoko tilted her head to the side, her long raven-colored hair falling slightly to the side. She watched the creature slip back beneath the waves. It's glittering scales a vivid red.


	3. A Secret

I know it took so long to update! And I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting! I have been really busy with my classes at college. It was not my intention to take so long. But I really hope you all enjoy what is happening between Zuko and my OC Kyoko.

Me: I do not own any of the characters from Avatar the last Airbender! :( I only own my characters which are just Ferrion and Kyoko right now. :)

Zuko: Why didn't you let me have him? Do you want me to burn you? –Holds up a ball of fire-

Kyoko: Zuko be nice! –She smacks him on the back of the head-

Zuko: OW! –He glared at Kyoko as he rubbed the back of his head-

Me: -shakes head- you two are crazy, anyway I plan on making Kyoko sing something, and I need ideas on what song! My current song choices are Titanium, Reflection, and one other, I need help with choosing the last song. And in which order she should sing the songs. And with Reflection I mean the original by Christine Aguilera.

"Word": someone talking

**Dragons: dragon talking**

_Song: singing _

'Thought': thoughts

After about an hour an hour of talking with Iroh and looking out at sea, she went to go find her brother Ferrion. She soon found him in the boats mess hall. He was talking to some other guards. She stood there in the doorway of the mess hall. She waited until the other guards walked away, a few of them leered at her as they left the mess hall. She raised a slender black brow at them, daring them to try something. One of them took a step toward, but was stopped by Prince Zuko, when he stepped in front of Kyoko, his one good eye blazed at them in anger. The golden colored of his eye blazed like fire, it shined like a piece of brand new gold. "I suggest you leave her alone, or you will find yourselves off of my ship! Do you understand?" Zuko said with a growl. The guards had stumbled back a step when Zuko had stepped between them and Kyoko.

If it were possible, and if Zuko actually cared about Kyoko, you would probably be able to see smoke coming out of his ears with how angry he looked. But Kyoko figured with what he had told her earlier when he had kissed her and released her from her cell that this was just all an act, and good one at that. He almost had her fooled. "I'm fine Zuko, they would not be able to take me, but I appreciate that you seem to care about me." She said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, her soft blue eyes glowing like a pair of twin moons reflecting off of the ocean. If one would look close enough at her eyes, that is if Kyoko would let someone that close, they might see small ring of amber around her pupil. "I'm not as weak as I look you know." She said as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. A small frown was on her face, as she watched Zuko silently. She glanced over at her brother Ferrion as he watch Zuko as well.

Zuko sighed, "Fine, but I meant what I said earlier when I released you from your cell, you are mine," He said in a deadly purr. Kyoko's eyes widened at the tone of voice that Zuko was using, 'He needs to be more careful or Ferrion might think that he's being serious.' She shook her head at her brother when had taken a step toward Zuko. Zuko walked back to the prow of the ship so he could train with Iroh. Kyoko decided to follow him in order to see if maybe she could learn something by watching Iroh teaching Zuko. She glanced back at her brother and inclined her head a little to tell him to follow her. "So, why are you apart of Zuko's men?" She said softly, silently seething, but honestly curious. Ferrion sighed softly and walked next to Kyoko, "I did it because I want to find our Uncle, " Kyoko froze and looked at Ferrion, "Why look for him? After what he did? He destroyed our family and I don't want to have anything to do with him!" She screamed before punching Ferrion in the face and running down the hallway.

I hope you like what's happening so far! I'll update as soon as I can! It won't be regular updating because of me being in college and that keeps me very busy!

O.O Who is there uncle? –laughs- I bet you can't guess! And I know it's short! I'm sorry!


End file.
